


A Misunderstanding

by premature_assassination



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Feeding Kink, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premature_assassination/pseuds/premature_assassination
Summary: A little miscommunication makes Jesse think Hanzo wants him to lose some weight, but in fact it’s quite the opposite.





	A Misunderstanding

McCree stood in front of the wall mirror in his room and frowned. He’d started to get dressed for the day but got distracted when buttoning up his pants - which took a bit longer than usual - left a considerable roll of belly fat hanging over the waistband.  
When did that happen?  
The soft flesh jiggled a bit if he patted his tummy. And he could grab handfuls and squeeze them gently; it felt like bread dough. There were even small rolls at his sides, just above his hips.

“Hmmmm…” he hummed with concern.  
He was still poking at his chubby midsection when Hanzo came down the hall and stopped in his doorway.  
“Jesse, aren’t you ready?” he asked. “We have to leave soon.”  
“Yeah…” McCree mumbled. After a moment of thought, he worked up the courage to ask his boyfriend, “Hey, Hannybee? D’ya think I’m gettin’ fat?”

Hanzo’s blunt nature was his undoing in situations like this. Because he didn’t realize that McCree was asking for reassurance, he answered the question honestly.  
“Yes,” Hanzo said simply, “You have definitely put on weight recently.”  
McCree sighed and looked back at himself in the mirror. “Yeah, that’s what I was ‘fraid of…” he said softly.  
“Come on, now,” Hanzo told him, “We have to meet Genji and Hana.”

As Hanzo walked away, McCree thought to himself that the other man was in great shape despite their closeness in age. Maybe he could be more like his lover. But then again Hanzo didn’t eat nearly as much as him, and he always avoided junk food. And he was much more active, though McCree hated to admit it.  
That was it, then. As he finished getting ready, McCree decided he was going to try getting into better shape. If Hanzo had noticed him gaining weight, he’d probably be really proud of him if he could lose some of it.

For the next few days, McCree tried his very best not to overeat; it was a hard habit to break. He couldn’t even curb his appetite with snacks like he usually did because he was determined to cut most of those out. And even though it pained him, he forced himself to turn down all sweets.  
He only slipped up once, when he woke in the night with his stomach grumbling. He had to go down to the kitchen and fix a midnight snack. He was proud of himself for only making one peanut butter sandwich, but he did also gulp down about half the jug of milk with it…

To his credit, Hanzo did notice McCree’s behavior, but it puzzled him. Had the conversation about his weight really bothered him? Regardless, the last thing Hanzo wanted was for his boyfriend to slim down. So he made an effort to get McCree back into his old habits.  
He made sure to stock up on McCree’s favorite snacks, and even left some around the house, hoping to entice him. But the cowboy avoided the majority of them.  
He’d cook overwhelming amounts of food at dinner and encourage McCree to have extra helpings. But most often he’d eat until his stomach was full and couldn’t be coaxed into more.  
Hanzo decided his lover’s willpower in this endeavor was impressive, but also infuriating. He had no choice but to bring out the big guns.

“Jesse, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” Hanzo asked him casually.  
McCree gave him a grin.  
“Sure, sugar,” he said, “Where’d ya have in mind?”  
“Oh, I thought” - he had to force the words out and hoped they sounded natural - “some barbecue sounds good?”  
McCree had to admit, that did sound really good, especially since he’d barely eaten that day. It didn’t occur to him to be cautious when he agreed to go.

There were a scarce few things that Hanzo was willing to eat at this establishment, but he knew McCree would find something to enjoy. He was not surprised to hear the other man request a rack of ribs. But he caught McCree off guard by adding a bowl of mac and cheese to their order.  
“Wait, that for me?” he asked when their waiter left.  
“Yes,” Hanzo replied. “I thought you really liked the macaroni here?”  
“Yeah…” McCree’s voice trailed off like he was going to say something more, but he didn’t. 

The thing of note about this particular restaurant was the portions they served. For example, Hanzo would not have been surprised if they told him the barbecue ribs came from the chest cavity of a moose. Not to mention the mountain of fries that came along with it, and what was probably a pound of macaroni just drowning in cheese.  
McCree stared down at the food apprehensively for a minute, but in the end, hunger won out and he began to devour it like a starving wolf.

Hanzo tried his best to focus on his own meal and not be so obvious about watching McCree while he ate, stripping the meat from the bones with his teeth, shoving handfuls of fries or huge scoops of noodles and cheese into his mouth.  
He was making a good mess of it all, and the archer’s eyes kept being drawn back to the steady swelling of his stomach.  
More than once, McCree paused and frowned down at the remaining food. Hanzo could sense him contemplating if he really had room for all of it, if he should quit even if he wasn’t quite full because he’d been trying so hard to eat less. But these moments were brief, and the cowboy always went back to stuffing food in his face.

Hanzo resisted the urge to smile proudly as McCree gulped down the final spoonful of macaroni and lightly tossed the spoon into its bowl. With every scrap of his feast finished, McCree gently rubbed at the sides of his stomach, so bloated now that the overhang obscured that ridiculous belt buckle.  
As Hanzo paid their tab, he saw McCree struggle to his feet and cradle his gut. On the car ride home, he heard the other man stifle small groans and hiccups. 

When they got back to the house, McCree immediately threw his hat onto the couch, kicked off his boots, and wandered back to the bedroom. Hanzo followed, and joined him on the mattress after his boyfriend had made himself comfortable - laid back against two plush pillows, pants undone to give his belly some space, shirt rolled up and revealing the tight, hair-covered skin…

Hanzo stopped holding back. He lay both palms on McCree’s engorged stomach and began to massage the gurgling mass.  
A little surprised, McCree warned him, “Hey, be -urp- gentle, Han…”  
Hanzo let his hands travel down, under the considerable bulge of McCree’s midsection, feeling the weight of it and smiling when he heard the chorus of rumbling and groaning from deep within.

“Do you think you have room for some dessert?” he asked.  
McCree winced and told him, “Darlin’, I’m already fit to bust…”  
“I think I can still tempt you,” Hanzo said confidently, climbing off the bed and disappearing down the hall to the kitchen. It had taken some careful planning, but Hanzo had managed to time their arrival just right - the apple pie he’d left warming in the oven was ready.  
McCree bit his lip when he saw it, and Hanzo could once again see him battling with the thought of eating more or turning it down. It’d been awhile since he’d indulged his sweet tooth, after all.

“Well?” Hanzo sat with his lover once again, offering a forkful of the pie and smiling ever so softly.  
McCree hesitated but eventually took the bite in his mouth and hummed happily. The sweet, warm fruit filling felt so good on his tongue. He hadn’t realized how badly he’d been craving something sweet.

But after a few bites, he finally looked very seriously at Hanzo and said, “You been doin’ this a lot lately.”  
“Doing what?” Hanzo asked.  
“Makin’ sure I get a lot to eat.”  
Hanzo was quiet for a moment. He’d been under the impression that McCree hadn’t really noticed his efforts, he’d been so good at avoiding them so far.  
“You know I’m tryin’ to eat less, right?” McCree asked him, “And not eat so much junk?”  
“I know,” Hanzo said.  
“Then why..?” McCree let the question hang in the air, but Hanzo had his answer ready. To him, it was obvious.

“Because I like you like this,” he said, setting the fork aside and giving McCree’s stomach a gentle squeeze on either side with both hands.  
McCree’s brow knitted together in confusion.  
“I like you fat, Jesse,” Hanzo told him, rubbing his palms over the cowboy’s belly, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the dome of it.  
McCree’s face turned cherry red, but he managed to stammer out, “R-really?”  
“Really,” Hanzo assured him, sliding his hands down to grope at his boyfriend’s lovehandles, peppering his rounded stomach with tender, loving kisses. “I love you like this.”

“So then…” McCree thought back to the conversation they’d had the other day about his weight, and wondered how he’d gotten everything so wrong. But to be clear, he asked, “You… /don’t/ want me to lose some weight?”  
“Absolutely not,” the archer answered, and McCree felt his chest tighten and a grin slowly tug at his lips.  
“To be honest,” Hanzo added, “I’d like it if you /gained/ a few more pounds…”

Still blushing furiously, McCree leaned forward and kissed the other man. Hanzo smiled genuinely when they broke contact.   
Nodding down at the unfinished pie, he said, “What do you say?”  
McCree’s grin broadened and Hanzo felt his own face heat up when he answered, “I say you got any ice cream to go with it?”


End file.
